A disc brake device of floating caliper type has been widely used due to the fact that the manufacturing cost of this type of brake is low. This is because only one cylinder, the cost of which is relatively high compared to the other parts of the device, is necessary in this floating caliper type. In a brake of this type, in order to facilitate the movement of the caliper plate, it is necessary that the caliper plate be loosely fitted to the other parts of the brake device. Therefore, a means is necessary for preventing the rattling of the caliper plate when the brake device is not operated while the vehicle is moving.
In a known floating caliper type disc brake, two anti-rattle springs are arranged between a pair of torque receiving arms which are arranged along a direction parallel to the wheel axis for receiving brake torque during engine braking operations. In this known device, if the cylinder diameter is increased to enhance braking power, the size of the caliper must be enlarged and, as a result, it becomes impossible to utilize the limited space of the vehicle effectively. Moreover, the assembling of the anti-rattle springs is difficult and cannot be performed with high efficiency. Still further, since the number of the parts is increased the manufacturing cost is increased.